H for Humor
by Irunachan
Summary: COMPLETO CON TODOS LOS MONOLOGOS! Sumario: Los wrestlers nos cuentan un dia en su vida. Monologos con humor absurdo.
1. El dia de Triple H

**H for Humor**

**Disclaimer: **_Este fanfiction ha sido escrito por aburrimiento. Las cosas aquí mencionadas solo son para hacer parodia y pasar el rato. _

A la sombra del ring de _Raw_, que por cierto, ya había sido limpiado por la gente de la limpieza. Sube Paul Levesque, más conocido como Triple H y se sienta en un taburete. Convencido de que nadie lo oía, agarra un micrófono …

"Hoy el día ha sido un desastre para mí, así que como los demás luchadores de _Raw _y _SmackDown! _me dispongo a hacer mis confesiones en el ring antes de marcharme a casa con mi grabadora en mano.

¿Por qué mi día a sido un desastre? Os preguntaréis porque una superestrella como yo, quien se pincha cada día con testosterona, pasa horas en el gimnasio para provocar un tsunami de sudor en el jacuzzi y encima gana combates porque el guión de su propio suegro así lo dicta, como puede tener un día malo. ¡Pues sí, hasta un tío como yo tiene estos días!

Empezamos. La gente cree que somos serios y apuestos wrestlers que solo viene aquí a lo dicho anteriormente y a ofrecer espectáculo a las alocadas fans que vienen a vernos cada día y dicen cosas tales como: _¡HHH quiero ser tu juego! _Hasta un día oí un grito de una tía que decía _¡Yo sé sacar tu varita del juego!_ La verdad, nunca he visto gente tan patética (Mr. Kennedy no cuenta cuando se equivoca de presidente a la hora de su presentación) a la hora de admirar a sus ídolos. Pero no, si ellas ya no están en sus cabales es que nosotros tampoco lo estamos. A ver, por ejemplo, el idiota de Edge o egg (en inglés huevo) el día que se vistió tipo Rig Flair para recibir jubilación y sueldo a la misma vez y cobrar el mismo pastón que aquel vejestorio. Pero lo único que ganó fue que el tío de la limpieza le metiera el palo de la fregona por el culo por tocar cosas que acababa de guardar en sus respectivos camerinos. Entonces McMahon anunció una lesión de Edge que acabaría con su reinado como el campeón de los pesos pesados y pasaría a manos de Batista (que no es que esté muy cuerdo, el chaval). También por internet vi fotos suyas de que luchaba en tanga. Aquel día me traumé tanto que Stephanie dio a luz antes de hora al saber porque estaba así y se tuvo que suspender un combate de mí y no me acuerdo quien. Aunque recuerdo que ganaba porque una vez más Vince así lo sentenció.

Pero no digamos cosas de los tipos de _SmackDown!, _empecemos por _Raw_. El que hoy me ha cabreado: Jonh Cena. ¡Es que hasta Umaga capta las cosas más rápidamente que él! Y eso que Umaga solo entiende una frase en concreto: Vamos a comer. Hoy iba a ensayar con él el guión que teníamos para el próximo lunes y el tío no paraba de contarme cosas de la guerra de Irak. ¡Que un tipo como yo no le interesa si su mayor ídolo es el gilipollas de Bush o Clinton o Washington o como cojones se llame su ídolo! Hasta me enseñó montajes con photoshop que había hecho. Y de postre, había hecho uno de mí cuando en mi presentación escupo agua luchando contra un Pokémon que decía que hace lo mismo que yo. Lo mandé a callar amenazándole que rompería el hilo del guión y haría un _pedigree. _El tío no captó que leñes era eso y me saltó que aquello era una marca de pienso de perro. Furioso yo me dirigí al despacho de Vince y le expliqué que la idiotez de Cena estaba sobrepasando desde que utilizaba su salida con la canción de _My time is now_, que por cierto, no se que tiempo de él es ahora a no ser que con la llegada del EuroAhorro de McDonalds, Cena esté que su idiotez será más común. Vince se rió y me dijo que debería de respetar el guión y fue entonces cuando le recordé que Cena andaba lesionado. ¡Pues anda es verdad, no sé por qué habré escrito esto! Se escusó. Me fui del despacho sin decir nada más pensando que tal vez la canción de Cena avanzara lo que le sucedería a Vince o simplemente que a Vince se le fue la ración de amfetas que se emocionó tanto que mandó a escribir aquello. Aunque dudo que sean los amfetas, supongo que el tío de tanto imitar a la batidora se batió a si mismo. También pensé que Cena era gilipollas por venir ya que era verdad que el tío estaba tocado del pectoral.

Me fui del despacho maldiciendo a Vince por hacerme aprender un guión en vano y luego tuve que aprenderme otro igual pero que en vez de Cena era Orton. Total, la inteligencia de Orton no supera la de Cena. Aunque Orton suele disimularlo más, al menos de vez en cuando se entretiene haciendo punto de cruz en sus calzoncillos para que pusieran las siglas RKO y a hacer competencia con Kennedy que cosía punto de cruz pero con su nombre Ken. Después de ensayar lo que iba a ser la actuación para el lunes, el tío me empezó a explicar cuando empezó su afición del punto de cruz. Me dijo que su abuela no se qué Orton ya le enseñaba a coser en los calzoncillos y que en su habitación tenía un montón de calzoncillos colgados de futuras leyendas que iba a asesinar. Y es que desde entonces ya planeaba que el sería The Legend Killer. Yo soy su madre y hubiera pensado que el crío era marica.

En fin, mi mañana ya terminó y me fui a casa. Stephanie y Aurora son las únicas personas normales en este mundo, aunque la mujer de la limpieza para mí que está más trastocada que Cena y Orton juntos (que mal trabajo ha hecho en estos lugares la naturaleza). Steph al no tener tiempo le mandó a la sirvienta a ver si podía darle de comer a Aurora y no se le ocurre nada mejor que ponerle de beber cerveza. No sé si aquella mujer quería que Aurora en vez de Aurora Rose Levesque se llamara Aurora "_Steve Austin_" Levesque. En fin, que la despedí por miedo a que en un futuro tuviera que enviar a Aurora a alcohólicos anónimos. Además, la niña ya tiene suficiente problema con la posibilidad de heredar mi napia y de confundir mi testosterona con un baso de agua. Entonces aparte de la napia ya sería _The Game 2._

Después de comer y encontrar nueva asistenta, dejé a Aurora con la canguro, vamos la vecina de enfrente que al parecer la mujer aun no se dio cuenta de que soy luchador profesional en la WWE.

La tarde fue mejor. No estuve rodeado de idiotas, pues me encerré al gimnasio a ejercitarme. Pero luego soportar media hora de charla con Kennedy porque el muy gilipollas tenía hoy fiesta y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que tocarme las pelotas. Y encima me empezó a hablar que se había enamorado de su micrófono … Si es que la gente …

En fin … Y después de todo esto acabo aquí diciéndole a una estúpida gravadora lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente … Y ahora es cuando me empiezo a preguntar si yo soy o no soy gilipollas, porque hablar con una grabadora de mis problemas …"

**Nota de la autora: **_Si el fanfic gusta, podéis proponerme luchadores que queráis que haga su monólogo a la misma manera que HHH, pero cada uno contando su día. Esto hasta que me canse de escribirlos y se me agoten las ideas jeje. _

_Por cierto, las fotos (y el montaje) que se mencionan aquí existen de verdad XD_


	2. El día de UnderTaker

**H for Humor**

**Undertaker's monologue.**

**Disclaimer: **_Bahh…! Quien haya leído el de Triple H ya sabrá que dice el disclaimer._

_Por cierto, las fotos que ayer mencioné son estas:_

_Edge vestido de Ric Flair: ___

_http://img77.imageshack.us/img77/8458/edge1uz6.jpg_

_Edge y su tanga: _

____

_http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/4972/gfgiz7.png_

_Triple H vs Squirtle: (ajuntarlo y ponerle el http://)_

________

_i96.photobucket._

_com/albums/l193/_

_yunikakh/tripleHandsquirtle.jpg_

_**Bennacker**Lo de Kennedy siempre me lo he imaginado, además, al leer tu fic aun más jaja. El de Taker lo escribí antes de leer tu review, pero intentaré seguir lo que me dices. Gracias por el comentario y espero que a mi no se me coman viva por esto xD Pero bueno, yo sé que Taker es el mejor. PD: lo de la silla de ikea fue la ostia, yo te apoyo en ello._

_**destr**Deseo concebido. Aquí lo tienes XD_

_**Andreika1990: **Lo de Orton un día me lo imaginé así (no me preguntes porque pues no lo sé ni yo) y así lo puse en el fic y a Kennedy (su personaje) lo veo idiota XD. Aunque por las fotos que tiene cuando es Ken pero no su personaje se le ve muy buen tío. Las fotos aquí las tienes. Y lo de Taker, deseo concebido._

A la sombra del ring de SmackDown! Sube Mark Calaway, más conocido como The Undertaker (eso si sube sin maquillaje ya que se había duchado antes … o eso decía él) y se sienta encima de un ataúd (el otro día se cargó el taburete mientras veía un sangriento video del "asesinato" de Piolín) con grabadora en mano y se dispuso a hacer un monólogo …

"Hoy mi día ha sido como los demás. Si bien, deberéis pensar ¡pero si los días de este tío deben de ser igual de "interesantes"! Pues si … aunque creáis que solo me dedico a repartir Tombstones por allí y allá y asustar a la gente yo también tengo mis sentimientos …"

Entonces sale Randy Orton debajo del ring junto con Edge cada uno con un calzoncillo de haber acabado el punto de cruz corriendo ya que acababan de darse cuenta que era el turno de Taker en desahogarse con la grabadora. Además, que ellos no pintaban nada en aquel ring de SmakDown! puesto que eran de Raw.

"En fin, seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, es más trauma ver el tattoo del culo de Batista que estos dos haciendo punto de cruz. Ahora me diréis que como cojones Batista va a tener un tattoo en el culo … ¡Pues sí, y bien hermoso que es¡Puah, ya se lució bien el que le bajó el taparrabos! Desde luego, por eso yo decidí pasarme de pantalones a mis queridas mayas, sino a saber que pensaría la gente de mí. Taker pasaría a la historia como deadassman (1). Bueno a lo que iba, voy a explicar mi día de hoy.

Hoy me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, así que me despedí de Sara y los niños y me fui a correr. No ocurrió nada especial excepto que me tropecé con una lata de coca cola y casualmente pasaba por allí el hurón de Jeff Hardy y el mismo Jeff. La lata fue a parar a la cabeza de Jeff y yo me cargué el hurón gracias mi caída. Me disculpé y le di el pésame a Jeff, que juraría que el tío me pilló más miedo de lo que los demás me tienen. Decidí ir a la tienda de animales y comprarle otro hurón y averigüé donde estaba su casa. No fue muy difícil: vive dos calles más allá que yo. Jeff lo aceptó con miedo terrible y volví a correr. Antes de llegar a casa me encontré con una fan que decía que quería compartir una fosa común conmigo. En fin, le firme el autógrafo y … lo que ocurrió después queda entre yo y mi cerebro. Nada, es broma. Esto es lo que diría Randy Orton (mente de la autora: ojalá pillara a Randy …), lo único que hice fue pasear un rato con ella hasta que la chica quedó sangrando por la nariz y tuve que llevarla al hospital. Allí firme más autógrafos y regresé a casa.

Sara me había preparado el desayuno, así que desayuné y me dirigí a SmackDown! donde Vince me dio el guión. Y eso ya fue el colmo ¡Tenía que hacer pareja con mi hermano Kane! Y ahora me saltaréis … pero si te llevas bien con él y es tu "hermano". Si ya, pero es que el tío es más cazurro que Homer Simpson. En la última fiesta que organizó Vince para todos los luchadores, Kane se puso a jugar a las Barbies con el gran Khali. Y no sé que daba más miedo, si ellos dos jugando a las Barbies o los guiones que se inventaban para Ken y Barbie. En fin, aquello de las Barbies ya venía de familia. Mi padre lo hacía y mi abuelo también. Es por ello que me volví siniestro: no quería caer en la tentación. Y juraría que si descubre la gente esto del Khali y Kane, Kane sería más "atormentado" que nunca gracias a los fans (aparte que perdería unos cuantos). El Khali no los perdería, simplemente no los ganó.

Al menos su pasión por las Barbies no salió en el ensayo del combate, que teníamos que pelear contra Matt Hardy y MVP. Después, Matt me dijo que su hermano Jeff había hecho algo para vengarse de que le matara el hurón. No le di mucha importancia hasta que lo ví: era un dibujo mío y de Kane transformados en tías. Y vayas tetas que me hizo, ojalá aquella Taker fuera Sara. Entonces le pregunté que pintaba allí Kane y me contestó que el día anterior Kane secuestró a su perro para convertirla en mascota de barbie, además, quería un compañero de juegos más listo que Khali. Aquello me hizo pensar que tenía una familia muy, muy, muy rara.

Acabé la sesión de la mañana y me fui en casa. No se me ocurrió otra idea que pillar un taxi y encima el tío era mi fan. Le firme el autógrafo, nos hicimos una foto y me robó un beso. Sí: el taxista era gay y yo le amenacé con que le haría una garra si no me bajaba allí. Fue un error, cuando bajé la gente me miró fijándose en mi altura y luego en mi vestimenta. Fui tan tonto en no cambiarme e iba como normalmente salía al ring. Así que venga a correr huyendo de los fans hasta que me topé con Mysterio y me llevó a casa.

Comí, miré Looney Tunes y luego me dirigí otra vez al trabajo, pero esta vez fui más listo y me fui con Mysterio.

Lo único que hice por la tarde fue ensayar la coreografía de entrada. Ahora diréis que siempre hago lo mismo, pero es que el gilipollas de mi jefe (perdón) me la alarga siempre más. Además, que voy más lento que el caballo del malo gracias a que tengo que ir con los ojos en blanco y así lo dicta el guión. Al menos el ring siempre sigue igual. Además, sufro pérdidas de memorias respecto a mi presentación. Será los efectos secundarios de estar rodeado entre la niebla.

Para mi desgracia, cuando fui al vestuario para ducharme y cambiarme me encontré con Edge. Y ahora diréis … ¡Si Edge no es raro! LAS NARICES. Este tío es más raro que el Khali y Kane juntos. Hace un mes Paul (2) me contó sobre las aficiones de Edge fuera del ring: coser tangas para los luchadores y vestir como Rig Flair. Entonces lo califiqué en el mismo apartado que Kane y Khali. Bueno pues es eso que me desvisto y Edge ve que llevo los gallumbos de toda la vida. ¡Pero que haces tu sin tanga, Takercín! Me llaman así desde que a Batista sin querer se le escapó en una fiesta y bueno confieso … cuando jugaba a los looney y hacía que Piolín me llamara así … Fulminé a Edge con la mirada que me parece que se meó y todo allí mismo del susto y entonces me dijo si quería un tanga. Lo mandé a la mierda y me duché. Cuando acabé Edge me ofreció si quería vestirme como Rig y bailar los dos una conga. Creo que la garra que le hice allí mismo le dejó claro que yo no compartía sus aficiones. Pero entonces apareció Kane vestido como Rig y el propio Rig y a Edge se le iluminó la cara. Me fui antes de que se me contagiara todo aquello.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Diciendo como me ha ido el día de hoy. Sí, este es uno de mis días normales. Los anormales son como estos pero cuando a mi me da por aceptar sus propuestas. Entonces Vince debe de entrar en acción y de amenazarnos a cada uno con quitarnos de nuestras aficiones sobornando al gobierno."

_(1) deadmanass: quiere decir algo así como el hombre muerto del culo._

_(2) Si leísteis el monólogo de Triple H sabréis que este es su nombre verdadero._

_Para los que no tienen ni idea de dibujos, los looney son bugs bunny y compañía xD Aquí trate de hacer que Taker fuera fan de ellos._

_Este es el dibujo que menciono en el monologo. Por cierto, dije que Jeff lo dibujó ya que éste en la vida real es pintor. Aunque ignoro si también sabe dibujar manga. http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/7960/kaneandut1di4.jpg _

_La prueba de que Batista SI tiene un tattoo en el culo:http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/6786/batistas20ass1ks8.jpg_


	3. El día de HBK

_Bien, me habéis propuesto varios luchadores, así que este será el orden en que sean escritos:  
HBK (me lo pidieron dos personas)_

_Rey Mysterio_

_John Cena_

_Jeff Hardy_

_El orden es a medida que me han ido llegando comentarios. _

**Contestaciones a reviews**

**PatryBigEvil**_Muchas gracias._

**roxy ac/dc:** _El de Taker era uno de los que siempre he tenido ganas de escribir jeje, gracias._

**NaginiStrummer**: _A mi también me encanta esa parte jajaja, es que me la imagino en verdad y también la cara que pondría Undertaker cuando Edge se lo dice XDD Gracias y me alegro que te guste. _

**Andreika1990: **_Pues yo tampoco se lo distingo bien, pero creo que es como una especie de circulo … Y no he encontrado en ninguna parte diciendo que era. Eso si, cuando vi la imagen esa me tronché de risa XD Muchísimas gracias. _

**Destr: **_De nada XD  
_

_**CHAPTER 3: SHAWN MICHAELS, HEARTBREAKER KID'S MONOLOGUE**_

_A la sombra del ring de Raw, cuando ya todo había sido limpiado por John Cena (si, el pobre se aburría y se puso a barrer) sube HBK (Heartbreaker Kid) más conocido como Shawn Michaels o bueno las dos cosas, pues el tío a veces lo llaman de una y a veces de otra. Fuera como fuera, con grabadora en mano, se dispuso a hacer su monólogo e irse a casa. _

"Mi día … ¡La gente sabe de sobra que mis días son más freaks que los de … ! Bueno no exageremos, las críticas que recibe Randy al mostrar su colección de calzoncillos con nombres cosidos a punto de cruz entre entrenamientos son más freaks que mis días. En fin, que muchos creéis que un día de un tío como yo se limita a hacer ejercicio, aprenderse guiones y ganar pasta gansa, pero no. A ver, yo no sé como Cena puede hacer montajes de sus fotos de la guerra entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento y aun tener tiempo o como Carlito puede rodar los anuncios del 11811 con tiempo a volver al siguiente ensayo del guión. Yo tengo que rezar de vez en cuando y mis ave marías duran aun más … En fin, que mis días son ajetreados y duros. Pero bueno, esta terapia que nos mando nuestro querido (ironía) y estimado (solo porque me da dinero cada fin de mes porque sino no) jefe, Vincent Kennedy McMahon le ha dado porque la hagamos porque dice que somos muy agresivos.

En fin, contaré mi día y luego diré a la mierda a la terapia y me tomaré un par de cubalibres con tal de ver a Umaga delgado y hacer más llevaderos mis entrenamientos. ¡Eh! No mal penséis, me van las mujeres, pero es que recibir culetazos de Umaga de vez en cuando … No sé, bebido las náuseas que te entran a recibir chica de Samoa en la cara pasan de seguida.

Bueno pues hoy me levanté, me afeité, me peiné, me duché y desayuné. Ahora estaréis pensando que esto lo hace una persona normal, pero no, he llegado a conocer tías que no saben el significado de champú. Luego me puse a componer nuevos rezos con mi guitarra y con mi público especial: la monja chiflada que me viene a vender el pan de vez en cuando. Es la única que sabe de arte eclesiástica … El día que le conté a Paul sobre mis gustos me amenazó que me aplicaría mi propio finisher si no dejaba de delirar. Luego después de una semana se lo creyó y me mandó derechito al hospital a ver si me encontraban una contractura cerebral o una hemorragia interna que hacía estos "horrorosos" efectos secundarios en mí. Cuando los médicos vieron que era Paul quien se le había ido la chaveta, el tío va y me manda a un psiquiatra. El psiquiatra pasó a ser el paciente. Me dijo que tenía un serio problema a la hora de la distinción de sexos y que el otro día se acostó con un hombre creyendo que era una mujer. Le mandé a leer playboy y a ver menos las charlas de la duquesa de Alba y me fui tan contento a casa. Desde entonces, Paul dice que debería de meterme a reverendo o incluso a papa. Aunque no se imaginaba alguien con el papado que se llamara Shawn I o algo por el estilo.

A lo que iba, después de hacer mis composiciones vi que ya llegaba tarde. Así que me despedí de mi buena vecina y me largué pitando hacía la sede de la WWE. Allí me dijeron que debía de pelear contra Orton. Acababan de hacer que tuviéramos una rivalidad y el tío ya empezó a coser calzoncillos con mi nombre en él. No sé si es que este chico se nos está convirtiendo en gay, pero si yo fuera su recién esposa Samantha me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de casarme con él. En fin, marcó su propio objetivo (vamos, yo) en su punto de cruz. Luego me fue explicando que aquello era entretenido y que debía de probarlo yo cosiendo su nombre. Al final para que se callase accedí y me puse a coser con la mala suerte de que Umaga acababa de ver comida detrás de mí y se lanzó como un perro hambriento. Yo muerto de miedo de que aquella mole se me echara encima apunté a su culo con la aguja que se la clavé tanto que ni se veía. Umaga se puso a chillar como un loco y luego me saltó con que le había dado gustillo y que se lo hiciera de nuevo. Le mandé a hacer acupuntura y me dejara en paz.

Al mediodía me quedé allí a comer. La comida buenísima como siempre, pero tuve la mala suerte de que Khali se me puso al lado y me farfullaba cosas inteligibles. El pobre chico al ver que no le entendía me señalaba vestidos de barbie y como se los ponía. Seguramente quería que jugara con aquellas endemoniadas muñecas. Le dije que se fuera con Kane que le hacía más caso, pero Khali se puso a llorar. Me escribió (también me costó de entender, aunque menos de cuando habla) de que Kane acababa de encontrar un compañero de juegos más listo que él: Batista. Entonces yo me fui pitando de allí a la sala de las pesas.

La tarde. Dios, la mejor tarde que pude tener. Recé un rato y luego más maquinitas de esas que te hacían más fuerte. Vamos pesas, cintas de correr … Pero no, creía que al final sería una tarde de una persona perfecta hasta que entró Paul con tan solo un tanga bailando la canción aquella de _I believe in miracles_. Le dije que yo no era Stephanie y que estaba mal de la chota. Entonces él me saltó que si hacía aquello Cena, Orton y Khali le dejaban en paz y entonces vi detrás de la puerta a ellos tres con una gran sonrisa disfrutando del trasero de _King of Kings_. Aquello me llevó a pensar que Paul también le faltaba un tornillo y que también ya se había acabado mi sesión de entrenamientos por hoy.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Diciéndole mi estúpido día a esta grabadora … Que por cierto, ahora tengo que ir con McMahon a descubrir si a él no le había afectado el tener a tantos empleados tan majaretas.

_Por cierto, lo de que Shawn es creyente no me lo inventé. Es verdad. _

_Lo demás ya sí, bueno eso de la aguja a saber si ha pasado de verdad XD_

_  
El próximo como dije antes será el de Mysterio. Después vendrá Cena y por último Hardy si no hay más sugerencias. Luego yo ya pensaré si decido continuar si no hay más jeje. Eso sí, de la ECW no me digáis pues solo conozco a CMPunk. _


	4. El día de Rey Mysterio

**REY MYSTERIO'S MONOLOGUE**

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero quería terminar mi otro fanfiction antes de seguir con este. Ahora ya actualizaré más seguido ;)

_A la sombra del ring, después de que Kane acabara de jugar a las barbies con Mick Foley (aunque este estaba empeñado en que las barbies era el bate … y claro, Kane salió algo caliente) entró Óscar, más conocido como Rey Mysterio o Mysterio a secas, con grabadora en mano y … una escalerita para subir a la silla donde momentos antes Undertaker había hecho su monólogo … y claro, la diferencia de altura se notaba. _

"Mi día de hoy … Ha tenido una desgracia muy grande. Demasiado grande para expresarla con palabras. Es algo que te llega al corazón, si hasta a Edge le llegaría al corazón. Ahora viene la pregunta de si Edge tiene corazón, pues si, es más sensible que las abuelas esas que miran el diario de patricia y lloran al ver que dos tíos maricas que no se conocen de nada se declaran en medio de la televisión. Para quien se lo pregunte yo pillo el canal español, aunque aquí hacen el Diario de Batista, donde el pobre explica los amores que ha tenido. Eso sí, sin contar travestis, gente extraña que no se sabe que sexo tiene o sin contar al tío ese de la WWE que de vez en cuando baila. Pues eso, voy a explicar que es esto que me ha dolido y conmocionado tanto …"

- ¡MYSTERIO, VEN, QUE ACABA DE EMPEZAR PASIÓN DE GAVILANES! - gritaba Edge desde la otra sala - ¡VA, QUE TE VAS A PERDER LO MEJOR!

- ¡UN MOMENTO, ADAM, QUE ESTOY HACIENDO EL MONOLÓGO QUE VICENT NOS PIDIÓ! - contstó Óscar.

"En fin. Sí, por si os lo preguntáis Adam, John, Khali, Mark Calaway, Umaga y Batista vemos Pasión de Gavilanes. A Mark le gusta la rubia, mientras que que a mí y a Umaga nos va una morena que sale que no veas que peras que tiene … El Batista en cambio no distingue que es mujer y que es hombre y varia cada día, eso sí, su ídolo sexual es Ken. Mister Kennedy no, Ken es el novio de Barbie. Y por si os lo preguntáis un día casi viola el Ken de Kane ¿Por qué creéis que Kane lo llaman el Atormentado? Aquello fue su trauma que le marcó para toda la vida.

Pues hablando de mi desgracia … ¡HAN MATADO A LOS TELETUBBIES! Es que … Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero, son mis ídolos de la infancia. Yo quería tener su aspiradora.

Bueno, pues ahora aparte de este acontecimiento tan grave en mi vida voy a contar lo que he hecho durante el día.

Lo primero ha sido levantarme, ponerme la máscara ¡ante todo! Practicar el afeitado con ella pues de aquí poco haré un anuncio de Gillette y luego me fui al circo con Jeff para practicar un poco los saltos. Una vez practicados fui a la sede de SmackDown! donde Finlay bailaba una canción de Michael Jacksson al estilo del cantante. Aquello me traumó. Yo a Finlay lo veía ahí, regando cada día sus tréboles diciendo que a su edad el alto ejercicio no lo soportaba y con sujetar la regadera ya tenía suficiente para ejercitar sus músculos (luego se metía esteroides y fuera). Hablando de esteroides. Nunca vayáis a una fiesta con todo el elenco de la WWE: pueden confundirte con cualquier cosa si llevan las hormonas revolucionadas. Un día tuve que huir de Edge y MVP porque creían que era … vete a saber qué. Para librarme de ello les puse una foto de la duquesa de Alba delante, que esa la esquivas por muchos esteroides que lleves encima. Pero MVP fue tonto y se enrolló con el trozo cartón. Eso si, no niego que a mi los esteroides me hayan jugado malas pasadas (preguntadlo a mi mujer).

Cuando fui a comer recibí la trágica noticia de los teletubbies y me fui a llorar con Mark Calaway y a consolarnos mutuamente ya que por fin Silvestre había logrado zamparse a Piolín. Aquello de dolió a Mark tanto que amenazó a la Warner de aplicarle un tombstone si no devolvía a Piolín a la vida. La Warner se hizo de oro ya que vendió la conversación telefónica que tuvieron a la FOX y en aquellos instantes Mark perdía unos cuantos fans al darse cuenta que Undertaker entierra a muchos Batistas pero que debajo de su sombrero puede llevar escondido a Piolín. Por cierto … ¿Os habéis preguntado por qué Mark lleva sombrero? Todo esto es desde que vimos por primera vez Pasión de Gavilanes. Al tío le fue tanto el royo de la telenovela que quería ir con el sombrero. Si para mí mientras sale entre todo ese humo va cantando la canción que sale al principio imaginándose dios sabe que.

Por la tarde ensayamos el guión. Yo estaba tan dolido que en vez de 619 a lo mejor llamaba al 906 (léase el número porno) que aparecieron un par de chicas que me alegraron todo y en vez del guión ensayé otra cosa. Por cierto, eso no se lo contéis a mi mujer que cuando se pone echa una fiera amenaza con romper mis máscaras y aplicarle el salto del tigre a Mark. El Mark Herny no, el otro Mark. Mi mujer si le hace eso a Mark Henry acabaría hundida por uno de sus continentes, la pobre. También, por si os lo preguntáis aquella mujer es fan número uno de Mark y cada vez que viene a casa saca fotos de él para chulear a las vecinas y de paso cuando va al lavabo … Mejor lo dejo en puntos suspensivos.

Luego de todo aquello y de que Vince se quejara de extrañas manchas de color blanco que aquel 906 había dejado regresé a casa. Allí me llamaron para quedar a ver la telenovela y fui a la sede de SmackDown!

Y aquí se acaba mi día. Sí, no es que tenga mucho para explicar … Pero es que ya os dije, hoy no estoy bien. Además, cada día pillo complejo de bajito … Y eso me da depre"

Hasta aquí hemos llegado. La verdad es que este no me ha salido muy bien … (a mi gusto) de mysterio no me sé burlar del pobre hombre xD es que me cae bien … (no digo que los otros no me caigan mal, pero es que mysterio … es tan sensible xD) En fin, el siguiente es el de Cena, que a ese le tengo rabia desde lo del Royal Rumble y de ese me saldrá algo largo :D


	5. El día de John Cena

**Nota de la autora:**

_Ya no aceptaré más peticiones para los monólogos puesto que ya quiero acabar el fanfiction pronto. Los siguientes monólogos (por orden) serán: __**Cena**__ (el que ahora va a ser presentado), __**Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton **__y __**Edge**__. Como monólogo final estará el de __**Vincent McMahon, **__y éste será para dar fin a esta serie de monólogos. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Ya nada más que decir …_

**JOHN CENA'S MONOLOGUE**

_Voz interna: (este monólogo ha sido un poco censurado dada las tonterías que éste espécimen a dicho durante su grabación) Bah … Es broma. _

A la sombra del ring de _Raw John Felix Anthony Cena, más conocido como John Cena a secas, con grabadora en mano y una camiseta Mickey Mouse que le regaló un fan con tal de sacarse una foto con él. El fan logró hasta el enamoramiento del que se hace llamar "campeón". Cena se sienta en la silla dispuesto a hablar …_

- Hola. Esperad un momento, antes de empezar a hablar …

Cena saca un libro de instrucciones que explicaba paso a paso como hacer un monólogo en condiciones delante de una grabadora, pero como si estuviera hablando delante de toda la gente. Al abrir el libro descubrió que se equivocó de libro de instrucciones y se trajo el de "Cómo hacer el amor".

- Perdón … Esto es de Kennedy

El hombre tira el libro a las gradas y entonces le da en el cabezón de Ken Kennedy quien estaba haciendo dios sabe qué con una de las divas de la empresa. Los dos se marcharon y Ken le dio las gracias a Cena por devolverle aquel libro.

- "Tendré que hacer el monólogo sin instrucciones … ¿Se explica primero lo que se hizo en la mañana no? Supongo qué sí. Sino no haría la faena que Vince quiere que haga. Bueno, pues por la mañana me levanté cuando la asistenta me anunció que estaba provocando un viento de 200 kilómetros por hora en el noroeste de la zona y entonces comprobé que la cirugía para curarme las orejas de soplillo había empeorado las cosas. Le dije a la asistenta que llamara al médico para pedir hora urgentemente y que pusiera los gastos a cargo de la WWE (quien fue quien se empeñó para que me hiciera aquella operación).

"Luego desayuné y llamé a mi novia. Sí, aunque parezca increíble mi segunda novia es de carne y hueso. La primera es imaginaria. Después de hablar con la churri me fui a la empresa y saludé a todos y ya de paso aclaré de que ya no estaba lesionado para aquellos que no tuvieron la suerte en ver mi súper salida del Royal Rumble. Paul me tiene manía desde aquello. Dice que soy un egocéntrico y un gilipolllas. Eso de gilipollas ya me lo decía antes … Aun no adivino porque. Solo le enseñaba fotos del increíblemente sexy y apuesto Washington (¿qué? Me van los presis), le decía lo interesante que es hacer montajes en photoshop, le enseñaba mis letras de mis canciones de hip-hop y rap y también le hablaba de mis aventuras cuando estaba en la marina cuando todo eran pajas mentales con Mickey Mouse … Que tiempos aquellos …

Una vez aclarada mi recuperación, me fui a ensayar a levantar al Mark Henry porque le tenía que hacer un FU en el próximo programa de Raw … Descubrí el porque se hizo la película de King Kong. Mark Henry era tan parecido a ese gorila que tenían que hacerla de nuevo con él de protagonista. También descubrí el hecho de que sea heel (N/A: Los malos son los heels, y los buenos los face). Si era face asustaría tanto a los niños pequeños que la WWE se arruinaría y también como los faces siempre son los que van al público pues … Si se cae encima de un niño lo deja en coma para siempre. Pero no creáis que Mark Henry es malo, en el pasado era conocido como Sexy Chocolate. Ahora me diréis que entonces Mark era un perturbado mental en el guión, pero ese guión surgió de una fiesta en que Mark … Bueno, dejémoslo en que siguió los pasos del estúpido de Batista. Sí, estúpido porque posee las fiambreras que yo jamás tuve … Como la de Mickey y Minnie o la de Hulk. Yo me tenía que conformar con la de los Simpsons cuando veía que los demás de mi clase hablaban de ese tal Batista que era el ídolo de las fiambreras. Suerte para él que no se pasa mucho por Raw, sino se quedaría sin fiambreras. Mi trauma infantil siempre ha sido que nunca he podido comprar la fiambrera de los Algos. Ahora me diréis que los Algos no existían en esa época … Yo digo que vosotros no sabéis nada sobre estas series de gran culto que no llegáis a comprenderlas con exactitud.

Después de ensayar mi propio finisher, sí, aparte de levantar a Mark ensayé los pasos para hacerlo. Es que me olvido fácilmente de las cosas y necesito repasarlo todo. Sino puedo hacer una superpatada o un 619 en vez de hacer mi finisher … Y claro, al público le extrañaría. Y a mis piernas también, si tengo que alzar tanto mi pierna como lo hace Shawn partiría mis partes en dos y todo lo demás. Pues me fui a comer. Antes de ir al restaurante del lado busqué a alguien para ver si quería ir conmigo, pero nadie quería. Al final encontré en la sede de _SmackDown! _a Óscar. ¡Él si que es buena persona! Lo malo es que cuando fuimos al restaurante y le empecé a explicar mis fantasías sexuales con los distintos presidentes (menos Bush) de Estados Unidos que había tenido, me puso una cara extraña, se puso su máscara, me pagó la comida y me dijo que al día siguiente se iba a la TNA y por lo tanto no podría acompañarme a comer. A mi me olió a excusa porque Vince lo contrató para el resto de su vida. Bueno, eso me hizo plantear que a mi próximo compañero de comida le debo de contar mi yo con las fiambreras.

Llegó la tarde y me encerré en el gimnasio, como todos. Todos los luchadores habíamos decidido encerrarnos al gimnasio para fortalecernos ya que habíamos tenido una dura mañana de ensayo de guiones y de nuevos movimientos. Ahora nos tocaba mantener en forma nuestros músculos creados por los esteroides. Como siempre, tuve varios problemas. Mi máquina no funcionaba y lo más fuerte: se habían llevado mi piolín de la suerte. No me imaginaba quien se había llevado el piolín, así que fui amenazando a cada uno con una charla de mis fantasías sexuales con Klinton si no me devolvían el piolín. Cuando abrí la puerta de los vestuarios para ver si mi piolín de la suerte andaba allí me encontré a Mark Calaway tumbado en el suelo (era el vestuario de la gente de SmackDown!) con el piolín abrazado como un osito de peluche, un pijama de ositos y por encima una manta patrocinándose a si mismo. A su lado estaba Shawn, Paul y Batista cantando "Duermete Undertaker, Duermete ya, sino vendrá McMahon y te despedirá" y por detrás Jeff Hardy tocando la guitarra y con un letrero en su mano pidiendo que Mark devolviera la vida a su hurón. Me fui de allí con el horror en mis ojos, pues cualquiera se atreve a quitar algo de los brazos de Mark. El último que se atrevió fue Batista, cuando Mark robó una de sus fiambreras para mí y cuando ésse te lo quiso quitar, Mark juró venganza y le ganó en la Hell in a Cell "olvidándose" de que actuaba y no debía de pegar de verdad.

Me ejercité más y luego me duché, en el vestuario de Raw, claro. Y ahora me encuentro aquí, diciendo como me ha ido el día."


	6. El día de Jeff Hardy

**Nota de la autora:**

_Perdonadme a todos por no subir una actualización al fanfiction, pero quería acabar los otros. Eso sí, no penséis que esto está olvidado. Ahora me pondré a escribir los monólogos que me faltan y así poder completar el fanfiction. _

_Los siguientes monólogos serán: __**Orton **__y __**Edge**__. Luego habrá un monólogo final que será el de __**Vincent McMahon**__ que servirá para cerrar esta serie de monólogos._

_Muchas gracias por comentarme y siento el restraso. _

**JEFF HARDY'S MONOLOGUE**

By Iruna chan

A la sombra del ring sube Jeffrey Hardy más conocido como Jeff Hardy a secas, con gravadora en mano y una capa de luto impresionante se decide a hacer su monólogo.

"Día décimo de la muerte de Bob Marley, mi hurón. Quedan veintidós días para que el luto oficial que se sigue en la empresa termine. Eso sí, casi nadie lo sigue porque me dice que soy un paranóico y que ya tengo a Morodo (1) y no entienden porque he hecho que Vince acceda a tener que hacer unos días de luto por Bob. Eso si, almenos Undertaker se digna a ir más de negro que antes. Aunque no me extraña, fue su asesino y jamás se lo perdonaré, aunque le debo la vida ya que me compró a Morodo y me lo quiero mucho.

En fin, este monólogo estúpido que nos manda a hacer Vince es para explicar nuestro día a día, así que explicaré un día cualquiera de mi vida y mandaré el aparato este a freír espárragos.

Mis días, como todo el mundo que mira the Hardy Show sabe, no son muy normales que digamos. Bueno, la verdad es que son menos de lo que se podrían imaginar. Ellos saben que pasto hierva, que me hago unos porros más largos que las antiguas torres gemelas y que soy capaz hasta de tragarme una piedra entera si hace falta. Pero ellos no saben que una vez me fueron los animales y que mi novia fue Minnie Mouse y Piolín. Bueno, cuando estuve con Piolín fue cuando Undertaker me odiaba y aun no sé porque lo hace. Tampoco saben la obsesión sexual que tuve con una cachimba y menos con la planta que Matt guardaba en su casa para que no pudiera yo fumar más. Aunque a saber que hacían Matt y la planta aquella...

En fin, vamos a explicar que he hecho hoy. Primero me levanté, todo me dolía, como de costumbre no recordaba donde pasé la noche aunque tampoco me importaba mucho. Me vestí, desayuné y me dirigí a la empresa. En unas horas llegué y listo para recibir el guión. Fui al despacho de Vince y cuando entré él me dijo que qué tal me había ido la noche. Yo le respondí que bien, aunque claro, no recordaba... Y él sonrió complacido. Al ver eso, deseé no saber que coño había hecho en la noche anterior. Era mejor quedarse con la duda...aunque... luego me vino otras palabras. Me dijo que enhorabuena, que como me sentía ganándo a Orton en el punto de cruz y a Stone Cold en un concurso de cerveza... Luego me saltó que qué tal era la visión de ver en primera fila un streptease de Mark Henry... Y ahí fue cuando pillé el guión y me largué corriendo. No quería saber que vino después del streptease del primo hermano de Torrente. Y no lo digo en broma, es en serio. Son clavados cuando te saltan a la vez: "¿Nos echamos unas pajillas?"... Eso asusta a todo el elenco. Sea quien sea. Hasta el Khali huye de eso y mira que el Khali no entiende demasiado. Eso si, da más miedo ver a Shawn rezando con un rosario. Piensas las horas que pasó él en el ring haciendo de rompecorazones y luego te viene una imagen de él como el salvador ahí con los angelitos y eso... Y se te eriza más el bello que en el hecho de pensar que Mark Henry es primo hermano de Torrente.

Me leí todo el guión. Nada de interesante, volvía a ganar el campeonato Intercontinental para volver a ser una parte más de mi vestimenta. Me fui al ring a ensayar, donde me esperaba ya un ilusionado Chris Jericho. Me preguntó que tal todo, que qué tal la noche de ayer y que como fue el debut de Henry en el bar. Entonces me vino a la mente un Mark Henry de streaper y una de sus fans exigiéndole los calzones. Me mordí los labios y le dije que no me recordara momentos dolorosos. Él me dijo que me acompañaba en el sentimiento y seguimos luchando. Mientras ensayábamos, vi a Randy llorando. Me acerqué y me saltó con que le había robado su reinado de los hombres con más mano para el punto de cruz y me amenazó con que volvería a recuperar su título. Me fui suspirando para comer y allí se me acercó Henry ya que allí coincidiamos ambas ligas. Me dijo si deseaba otra noche como la anterior y yo por supuesto le dije que no. Se fue llorando hasta la mesa de Mark Calaway donde jugaba con un peluche de Piolín todo ilusionado mientras Shawn le rezaba un Ave María.

Sin hacer comentarios me largué otra vez a ensayar mi guión para el show de mañana. Entonces me sorprendí al ver que habían instalado allí mismo la televisión, encima del ring y estaban todos viendo Fama y también bailando con los calzones de luchar puestos. Aquello me hizo palidecer. Ver bailar un montón de hombres la canción esa de Moulin Rouge cuando cantan todas las del cancán. Ver a Undertaker, Big Show, Mark Henry, Umaga, JBL, Regal, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio y un largo etcétera esa canción de la misma forma... Encima Umaga me invitó a subir. Primero me sorprendí ya que no mencionó nada de merendar y luego le dije que no. Demasiado tenía con saber fragmentos de lo que hice anoche.

Me fui corriendo y ni siquiera me duché. Prefería estar en casa, haciendo mis cosas que ver aquel vestuario emparanollado haciendo todo aquello..."

**Notas finales:**

(1) Morodo es un cantante de reggae. Es tipo Bob Marley.


	7. El día de Randy Orton

_Mucho tiempo sin subir uno... Aquí teneís el de Randy. Disfrutarlo :)  
Queda el monologo de Edge y de McMahon._

**RANDY ORTON'S MONOLOGUE**

_Monologo no recomendado para cardíacas heterosexuales o bisexuales y cardíacos homosexuales o bisexuales..._

_...simplemente por la potencia sexual de Randy Orton alguien que se sienta atraído por los hombres no puede evitar fijarse que este hombre..._

_cada día sale empalmado en Raw xD _

A la sombra del ring de Raw algo cambiado pues en los postes había colgados calzoncillos hechos en ganchillo estaba sentado en una silla, espatarrado y en pose chulesca Randy Orton más conocido como Asesino de Leyendas o tipo loco del punto de cruz en estos últimos monólogos o Randy "Orto-bueno". Con grabadora en mano... Se disponía a hacer su monólogo.

"Señores y señoras, niños y niñas... Estan escuchando al único e inimitable... Randy Orton" - pausa.

- Mierda... Eso sonó muy Mr Kennedy... - dijo Randy y volvió a dar a grabar.

"Señores y señoras, niños y niñas... Vais a descansar en paz en cuanto..." - otra pausa.

- Ostias... Esto es muy Undertaker... - dijo dándose un capón -. Ahora que recuerdo... Tengo que dejarle prestado los condones que no tiene y McCool tiene una mala leche cuando no folla que es capaz de atentar contra la belleza poniendo a la Duquesa de Alba como portada de playboy... - dio al botón de grabar por tercera vez.

"Señoras y señores, niños y niñas..." entonces olió un poco de carne a la brasa "¡A COMER!" paró la grabadora.

- ¡JODER Y AHORA ME CONFUNDIRÁN CON UMAGA! - exclamó -. Bueno... Con Umaga junior porque... Me falta kilos... Y tengo una figura atlética y sensual que hago que todas las tías babeen por mí - volvió a parar y recapacitó sobre sus palabras -. Ahora me quedó como John Morrison y Shawn Michaels...

Otra vez encendió la grabadora.

"Señoras y señores, niños y niñas... Estan escuchando al buenorro de Randy Orton quien..." empezó a hablar y volvió a parar.

- Otra vez el complejo de HBK... ¿Por qué cantará que es sexy cuando tiene 43 años, es más religioso que la Teresa de Calcuta y solo folla los domingos después de misa? - se preguntó Randy -. Misterios de la vida...¿Y por qué será así de religioso cuando aquí en el ring sale de DX y de vez en cuando aprovecha a meterle mano a Triple H? Eso lo entiendo menos...

Encendió la grabadora (sí, ¡OTRA VEZ!)

"En fin, igualmente esto no lo va a escuchar nadie excepto mr McMamón... Perdón... McMahon...

En el día de hoy de una superstar como yo pues... No he hecho ni el puto huevo ¡JA! Todos los adolescentes ahora que van de puto culo haciendo los examenes trimestrales. Mr Napias que va revisando guiones y Stephanie McMahon ahí revisándolos, Undertaker arreglando su própia colección de ataudes, Big Daddy V aunque haya sido despedido está ocupado en hacer dieta que eso para él es como si yo me empeñara a ser Boggeyman, los jóvenes y promesas de este negocio estan sudando como negros para ver si McMamón se fija en alguien para darle el push que no sea Mr Napias... Y yo metido en el jacuzzi leyendo PlayBoy mientras mi mujé me hacía un masaje en las pezuñas. Sí, leo playboy con mi mujé haciéndome masajes ¿y? A mi me pone... Bueno mentira... En verdad leo Science... Soy muy cultivado aunque parezca mentira (y lo más raro es que sigue poniéndome... no sé si serán las fotos de los protones del accelerador de particulas pero tienen un algo que hacen que...).

En fin, dígamos que disfruté de unas horas en el jacuzzi mientras me hacían un hombre... Si Cena escucha esto voy a aclarárselo... Estaba en el jacuzzi leyendo la revista Science cuando de pronto descubrí que tenía pene y sus maravillas. Ahí me hice hombre. Antes era sexo indefinido aunque yo creo que ya sabía que era hombre pues lo que le hacía a mi mujer era muy de macho ibérico (aunque estoy depilado). Pero oye... Hay que aclarar las dudas.

Después de mi descubrimiento sexual y de mi períodica lectura del Science para descubrir los misterios del mundo (¿qué todavía no os creeís que sepa algo de cosas de estas?) fui al ordenador. Después de leerme todo el manual de instrucciones (¿qué? Que lea Science no quiere decir que sepa aplicar el uso de la tecnologia...). Solo he de decir que no recomiendo leer ese tochaco que nadie se lee. Hay más cosas inteligibles que un texto de chino antiguo. Bueno, vayamos al grano... Encendí el ordenador y me conecté al messenger. Tales nicks estaban en mis contactos como: "Undertaker is a deadman.... Pero un hombre muerto morboso que liga más que vosotros". ¡Y una polla! ¡El día que Undertaker consiga que en el guión le metan que tiene que morrear a un tio entonces ya podrá decir que ha ligado! Porque yo no sé... Pero el hecho de que DX se haya morreado siendo uno de los dos el hijo del jefe y por lo tanto el enchufado de serie y el otro una leyenda del ring que por lo tanto algo de influencia tiene pues... No lo veo normal.

Hablé con Mr Mcmahon el cual me preguntó si conocía una postura "x" del kamasutra a lo que me quedé impresionado que me lo preguntara a mi... Tanto que en mi mente se formaron tres terias:

1. McMahon está tan viejo que ya no sabe en que acera está y simplemente lo atropellaron.

2. Linda McMahon lo engaña con Triple H. Es el único hombre de ahí que por lo que me han contado debe de tener algo de potencia sexual... Porque aguantar a Stephanie alguien que ha declarado en la radio que le gusta el sexo anal...

3. Las pastillas azules no le funcionan y por lo tanto su polla debería de obtener el mote de Undertaker.

Luego se formó una cuarta en mi cabeza que es tan estúpida que no la voy a decir porque entonces ya daré más motivos a los demás wrestlers de llamarme loco del punto de cruz. Bueno... La diré que me hace ilusión así veís que pienso y soy una persona inteligente: McMahon quiere innovar la manera de hacer ganchillo introduciéndolo al sexo sadomasoquista. Mejor os dejo a vuestra imaginación cómo sería eso.

Una vez hablé por el messenger me conecté a internet a ver que decían de mí. Se puede resumir en dos apartados dichos por dos géneros diferentes: los que me odian y los que me quieren follar. Los que me odian dicen que apesto. Los que me quieren follar idean secuestrarme cuando vayamos a hacer el Wrestlemania XV en Houston. Espero que si eso lo hacen que las tías estén buenas... Pero mucho me da a mi que eran unos homosexuales reprimidos.

Finalmente desenchufé el ordenador y me fui a jugar al baloncesto con Undertaker... ¿Qué? Aunque le asuste con mi afición del punto de cruz y él me asuste de vez en cuando por su forma de ser quedamos para echar unas canastillas. McSinCulo (leáse McCool) tambien vino. La llamo así porque... Evidentemente eso no tiene culo. ¿Dónde está? Yo creo que el día que folló por primera vez con Undertaker lo perdió... La diferencia de tamaños siempre juega malas pasadas.

Aunque creaís que Undertaker sabía mucho de baloncesto por su pasado como jugador de la universidad de vete a saber donde para jugar en la NBA y ser el próximo Michael Jordan... No tiene ni puta idea. Yo creo que se salió de su equipo no porque quisiera dedicarse al wrestling sinó porque le pagaron unas clases de baloncesto para aprender a botar la pelota en España (sí, en España ¿Pasa algo? xD). Así que jugué con la novia... Que por cierto me ganó. Ya no criticaré más a Undertaker y su peculiar forma de jugar al baloncesto. ¡Jamás!

Volví a casa y me acordé de que tenía que entrenar, así que me vestí elegantemente (lease una sábana y va que vuela) y me dirigí al pavellón donde se celebraría. Me puse mis gallumbos de lucha y como siempre me empalmé... Es que el solo roce del aire hace que mis hormonas revolucionen. Me encontré con Edge... Y claro... Edge y yo compartimos una buena afición: la del ganchillo. Hicimos carreras de ganchillo, concurso de ganchillo, apuestas a ver quien le cosía más rápido el gorro a Taker en ganchillo... Me ganó Edge porque yo perdí la práctica de tantas pajas que me hago. Es que es más facil hacer ese movimiento de arriba-abajo que el del ganchillo... Aunque oye, mis piezas de ropa tienen buena calidad.

Y aquí estoy yo. Solo. Sentado encima de esta porquería de silla y hablandole a una grabadora de McMahon solo porque quiere conocer más a los luchadores y así poder tratar mejor con ellos... Yo creo que voy a formularme mis tres teorias (y la cuarta también) de nuevo...


	8. El día de Vince McMahon

_Como no, me he fijado en el comentario anónimo que han dejado en __**todas**__ mis historias incluida esta y también incluida a una traducción que hice de una historia de __**destr**__. Este comentario está dado porque comenté con una critica constructiva a la historia de __**Ayane **__que si visitais los revs pues podéis encontrarlo. _

_Como la autora del fanfic me tiene bloqueada contesté a __**Camix **__el comentario anónimo, pues por los comentarios y eso veo que se conocen o almenos comentando por la historia de __**Ayane**__ decía que mi comentario era una mierda. Todavía estoy esperando a que me manden una respuesta __**inteligente**__ pero creo que esa respuesta __**jamás **__llegará. _

_Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que hay autores/as que les jode mucho que les hagan una critica constructiva, tanto que te bloquean y luego te escriben anónimamente (mira si son cagados de no dejar su nickname ni mail para que les conteste...) cosas que son mentira pues dudo mucho que se hayan leido mil páginas en cinco minutos xD (y si pueden hacerlo que se vayan a sacar su licenciatura en Harvard). _

_Hago este comentario aquí por si alguien se extraña al leer los revs._

_Hablando ya del fanfiction. Este ya será el último capítulo: el monólogo de __**Vince McMahon. **__Me da pena ya dejar de escribir H for Humor pues me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolo pero tranquis que yo no duro mucho sin escribir algún fanfic de humor._

**VINCE MCMAHON'S MONOLOGUE.**

_-Por Irunachan-_

Bajo la sombra del ring de Raw se encontraba una butaca de Enrique VIII comprada en una subasta por un dólar y una gran alfombra roja. Entró una batidora humana y se sentó en esa butaca. Con grabadora en mano, se disponía a hacer su monólogo:

"¡Bienvenidos al monólogo de Mr McMahon donde enviando un sms al 666 con un espacio en blanco podrás entrar en una timo-subasta donde puedes conseguir los gallumbos de Randy Orton con tu nombre cosido en punto de cruz por él, un ataud de Undertaker con una funda de Piolín comprada por él mismo, el hurón de Jeff Hardy, el tanga de Shawn Michaels o... UN DÓLAR DE MI PARTE! Eso sí... En la letra pequeña puede leerse que el 99.99% del premio pertenece a la WWE y solo se podrá enviar el 0.01% aunque sigue siendo una oportunidad única llevarse un hilo del tanga del The Heart Break Kid. Una oportunidad única que solo se puede dar en la teletienda o en la WWE. Por cierto, los impuestos van a parte.

Y como esto es mi monólogo y como prometí a los luchadores que tan amablemente hicieron sus monólogos en esta misma gravadora pues debo de explicar mi vida. Mi vida. Yo era un pequeño hombre que tenía problemas para el sexo y como el único que atraía era el dinero decidí seguir con la empresa de mi papaito. En cuanto entré descubrí que con un céntimo de más puedes ligarte a todas las tias buenas y eso... Por eso actualmente las divas deben de ser muy guapas: porque si quieren el título... Ehmm... Ya saben. Aunque a Beth nunca le hice nada. ¿Qué queréis?¿Qué me haga como Santino? No, por Dios. Todavía tengo algo de reputación en mi persona.

En fin, creo que mis luchadores no captaron que este monólogo servía para explicar nuestras biografías y venderlas por el módico precio de un millón de dólares que seguramente nos lo pagaría Osama Bid Laden para pasar sus ratos libres mientras Obama ya con la "Crisi" (que todavía no sé que narices será esa famosa crisi) por enmedio y el cierre de Guantánamo creo que se olvidó de él. Pero esos son otros asuntillos. En fin, decía que los luchadores creían que había que hablar de un día de su vida. Y han habido cosas que me han sorprendido bastante. ¡Me llamaban McMamón cuando me mencionaban! Ya sé que me gusta mamarla pero... Jo, mi padre era un santo que promovía la castidad (aunque el hombre cayó como todo el mundo en el placer). El único que pilló para que servían estos monólogos era Festus y el pobre anda aguantando al loco de Jesse mientras Kane intenta sacarse una licenciatura en Harvard para aprender a escribir la letra "a". Ya se la sacó para la "k" así que ya le queda menos para aprender a escribir su nombre entero. Así a lo tonto cuando aprenda escribir su nombre tendrá cuatro licenciaturas pagadas por mí ya que me interesa que sepa escribir su nombre para las firmas de autógrafos que quieras que no 100 dólares por cada autógrafo... Luego dicen que pongo las cosas caras: pero me esfuerzo para que mis luchadores salgan cultivados... Festus aprende a plantar patatas, Jesse aprende a que Festus está loco cuando en realidad es él, Kane será un polilicenciado, Undertaker se sabe los personajes de los Looney mientras canta el Aserejé... Multitud de cosas que en un futuro pueden ir bien. Y ahora con esto de la crisi se necesita a alguien que sepa quien es Bugs Bunny.

Eso si... Aun siguen llamandome racano. Vale... Eché a mis chófers de la lumisina porque me salían demasiado caros, eché al cocinero, la asistenta, algún que otro arbitro, muchos luchadores... Pero oye: adopto dinero que es un acto bueno ya que adopto a cosas que no tienen propietario. Así que tampoco podéis tacharme de racano pues le doy un hogar a los pobres billetes. Bueno... ¿he dicho que tenía que explicar un día de mi vida por qué los demás no pillaron de que debían de explicar toda su vida verdad? Pues voy a ello.

Hoy me levanté (bien, sí, todo el mundo se levanta) y me golpeé en la cabeza porque soy un poco tonto y para ahorrar me hice una casa con los techos para Hornswoggle y claro... Uno no se acuerda que ese hombre mide unos pocos centímetros menos que yo. Agachado (luego no me extraña que tenga lumbago) fui a hacerme el desayuno ya que como dije anteriormente eché a mi cocinero. El pobre decía que era duro trabajar con un sueldo tan alto como el que le daba yo (500 dólares ¿Qué más quería? ¿Una casa?). Después de desayunar me fui a las oficinas de la WWE donde todos trabajaban de lo lindo: el chico de la fregona intercanviaba los cotilleos con la recepcionista, Randy cosía su décimo tercer gallumbo seguido, Edge miraba a Randy, Triple H le sacaba brillo a su maza (no malpenseis, la maza de abajo), Shawn Michaels rezaba a la Virgen de la Macarena para que no echara a ninguna diva, Batista se hormonaba, Cena cantaba "Yellow Submarine" mientras leía el libro de Mr Kennedy "Como hacer el amor" y sujetaba el libro "Recetas para tontos" y cantaba Sexo y Religión de Ska-P cosa que hizo que se llevara un Sweet Chain Music de Shawn Michaels... Cosa que no entiendo pues Shawn y la casticidad que quiere las leyes religiosas pegan igual que Carmen de Mairena con Brad Pitt.

Los saludé a todos y les mandé a ensayar guiones... Aunque creo que no fueron a ensayar guiones y se montaron una orgía impulsada por Shawn en la cual muchas fans les gustaría participar... Pero preferí no ir a mirar... Bueno sí, fue a mirar y no se montaban una orgía. Estaban en circulo intentando encontrar la "luz" que explicaba Shawn. Al final la "luz" resultó ser el sombrero de Shawn que lo había perdido mientras se le fue la pinza mientras bailaba la canción de Mickie James.

Fui a mi despacho y escuché todos los monólogos. Lloré a lágrima viva cuando escuché el relato de Jeff de como Undertaker se sentó encima del hurón. Pobre hurón... Haré un programa especial para despedirnos del pobre animal. Que llorera. Fue peor que una telenovela sur-americana. También me alegré al saber que John Cena no era el único que leía el libro "Como hacer el Amor". Me sentí aliviado. Y también me sentí aliviado al ver que Randy Orton era como yo de joven y no sabía que era hombre. Son cosillas que a uno le animan y hacen que proponga cosas como el Dollar Mania. Cosa de la cual me arrepentí en su día. Oh Dios, nunca había regalado tanto dinero. El dinero no se debe de malgastar. Así que en vez del Dollar Mania lo que hice fue llamar a todos mis luchadores y decirles que les recortaba el sueldo. Creo que si no hubiera sido porque el conducto del aire me tragó no salgo vivo de ahí. Sí... Últimamente tenemos problemas con el conducto del aire y cuando pasamos debajo de él: nos absorve. Es por es que decimos que Mr Kennedy se lesiona tanto... Porque es tonto, pasa por ahí y luego hace amigos con los habitantes que viven allí.

Salí del conducto con cierta facilidad. Bueno cierta cierta no... Umaga pasó por debajo del conducto y claro, se lo tragó y vino con tanta fuerza a mi que yo salí volando por el techo de la sede. Suerte que por casualidad pasaba por debajo mío en la calle Kelly Kelly. La aplasté... Pero me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando caí con la cara mirando a sus tetas. Luego fuimos a rescatar a Umaga: ardua tarea donde nadie se atrevía a estirarle hacía abajo por si Umaga se peía. Al final sobornemos al govierno para que lo hiciera y Obama quedó más negro ya que Umaga se peyó y se enfadó con él. Desde entonces somos enemigos de Obama y su trupe. Esperemos que no nos declaren la guerra.

Finalmente fuimos a celebrar todos que Umaga salió del conducto sin muchas lesiones comiendo en un Burger. Las hamburguesas del McDonalds son exquisitas y muy baratas. Vale... ¿Creíais que comía en restaurantes pijos? Y una mierda. Estamos en crisi y debo de ahorrar. Además... Hay cada camarera...

Después de comer pues... Estoy aquí. Prefiero estar aquí grabando esto que ver telenovelas con mis luchadores. Cuando Edge se pone a llorar porque Rosalia de los Campos muere a manos de Inmaculada Concepción porque se acostó con Antonio José del Corazón. Un trauma. Os lo digo yo. Y ver como Undertaker se pone a darle mimos a la McCool... Eso es más traumoso aun: la llama Piolina mía. Yo creo que ese hombre se imagina a McCool como un Piolín humano femenino. Aunque yo creo que la cabeza de Piolín la tiene él y no ella... En fin, cosas que se ven al día a día en una empresa.

Creo que ya terminaré de hablar ya que he quedado con Ebay para vender todas estas grabaciones. Me voy a hacer de oro. Encima todos los derechos de ellos son míos: así que no me pueden decir nada. Y si me dicen algo les compro un nuevo ring que desde la época de Hulk Hogan no renovamos de ring... Con razón se hunde de vez en cuando.

**FIN**

_Pues eso, se terminó._

_Solo debo de dar las gracias a toda la gente que me ha comentado el fanfiction (excepto el comentado arriba pues solo ha sido dejado en un acto de rabia) y que espero terminar mis otras historias rapido. Nada más. _

**IrunaChan.**

_-La risa lo cura todo más rápido que el tiempo- _


End file.
